


Lirios rojos

by Wolf_of_winter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Se presenta en tres etapas, los pétalos blancos son para un amor platónico o infantil, los rosados son cuando alguien te gusta mucho y las flores son lo peor, porque estas enamorado de una manera tan profunda que te matara lentamente enredándose por tus pulmones y garganta hasta que des tu ultimo aliento.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Lirios rojos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue inspirada de estas bellesas: "Bloom for me" por What_They_Call_Me  
> "A boy of hans" por elixirsoflife  
> Ambas se encuentran aquí en Ao3. Señalare que "A boy of hans" es Draco x Hermione.

_Draco revota alegre a su alrededor, había cedido a cuidarla con la promesa de Lucius de traer ingredientes exóticos para sus pociones, mientras ambos en lo que volvían de su viaje de negocios._

_Para su lamento, Dobby le había proporcionado demasiadas golosinas cuando no estaba mirando y ahora no había quien la detuviera._

_— Padrino, padrino —a cada palabra hay un nuevo tirón en su túnica, solo espera que Lucius le proporcione los mejores ingredientes mas exóticos y raros, baja la mirada hacia su ahijada— léeme una historia._

_Da un largo suspiro, esta agotado, toma a Draco en sus brazos, ella se agita feliz, la equilibra lo mejor que puede antes de colocarla en su cama y la cubre con las frazadas._

_— ¿Qué deseas que te lea, Draco?_

_— Este libro, es muy bonito._

_Ella levanta feliz el libro que esta encubierto con flores._

_No puede evitar fruncir el ceño, porque tenían este libro para niños._

_— Hanahaki —murmura algo desconcertado— ¿Estas segura que quieres esta historia Draco? No prefieres…_

_— Quiero esta historia —afirma cruzándose de brazos haciendo un gran puchero._

_— Bien —sabe que no podrá luchar contra los deseos de su ahijada._

.*.*.*.

Salí furiosa del vagón, cerro la maldita puerta con fuerza intentando desquitar parte de su enojo, no podía creerlo, como se atreve Potter a rechazarla, mas por alguien como Weasley.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta, no puede evitar toser, algo fino como una hoja sale de su boca, es suave, se sorprende a ver lo que tenia entre sus manos.

Pétalos blancos.

Puede sentir el rubor abordar sus mejillas, esto es tan vergonzoso, mira de reojo a Vince y Greg quien observan desde sus hombros, les ordena al instante que no mencionen nada de esto a sus otros amigos o los castraría. Ellos asintieron de manera exagerada, son consientes de que había aprendido ese hechizo y que Flint había tenido la desgracia de obtenerlo. Nadie le dice que no puede jugar quiddich, menos en su propia casa.

Decide hacer la vida de Potter imposible, nadie humilla de esa manera a Draco Narcissa Malfoy Black.

Se vuelve habitual atormentar a Potter y sus amigos como escupir esos estúpidos pétalos blancos.

.*.*.*.

_Había una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia, y ojos que reflejan el mismo cielo, ella es una de las brujas mas talentosas y de una noble casa ancestral de brujas…_

.*.*.*.

No es hasta su tercer año que las cosas escalan mas, los pétalos son rosados, sabe lo que significa, aprieta los puños odiándose a si misma, como puede gustarle el estúpido cara rajada, no tiene sentido.

No podía entender el desarrollo de estos sentimientos hacía él, quien solo se preocupaba por todo los indefensos.

Esquiva casi de manera exitosa a Potter y compañía, a menos que Theo la arrastre para molestarlo, al igual que a ella, Potter rechazo la amistad de Theo y comenzó antagonizarse en la vida de Potter.

En un golpe de celos de Theo por la atención que se decide insultar a la criatura que no hace cinco minutos le dijeron que es extremadamente orgullosa y provocarlo seria lo último que harías en tu vida.

Estúpido fue lo primero que pensó cuando el hipogrifo se elevo en dos patas.

Para su tristeza Theo logra quitarse antes de que el animal le de, pero para su desgracia ella es quien esta detrás de Theo y recibe el impacto de las garras.

Su padre decide hacer mas problemas de lo que había, Theo tenia la culpa pero el medio gigante también por traer una criatura tan peligrosa en la primera clase que dicta. 

Sirius Black siembra el terror en la escuela, le da igual lo que haga su tío traidor mientras no la arrastre a su mierda todo estará bien. La sangre sucia es ignorada por sus amigos, vaya sorpresa. Al menos algo divertido en toda esta situación.

Se siente molesta cuando Potter atrapa la Snitch dorada, cuando el sol le da en su rostro iluminándolo más y resalta su gran sonrisa.

Su garganta arde y aprovecha que todos están distraídos con el final del juego, se desliza sin que nadie vea los pétalos entre sus dedos.

Al fin había terminado los exámenes, no es que le guste que el profesor sepa que su mayor miedo es que su padre descubra que le gusta alguien que no esta en su circulo social y la desherede.

Ve al ministro con el verdugo, no puede evitar sentir incomodidad por la muerte de Buckbeak, mordiendo su labio inferior hace lo más imprudente de su vida. Pero no va partir que la estupidez de Theo y la necesidad de su padre de demostrar cuan influyente es, maten a una pobre criatura.

Mira a los ojos y se inclina, espera nerviosa que el hipogrifo seda, siente un gran alivio cuando también corresponde, apunto hacia la soga y la corta, atrae los mas despacio que puede, no necesita que la descubran.

Le da unos golpecitos en el lomo antes de que se aleje de ella, sonríe mientras amplia sus alas y aleja.

Se encamina hacia el castillo, cuando pasa cerca del sauce boxeador, es cuando las cosas se fueron a la mierda.

La rata de Weasley aparece enfrente, chilla de manera frenética y salta sobre ella, asqueada toma a esa cosa, arruga su nariz mirando la estúpida rata retorcerse en su mano.

El trío dorado le grita a lo lejos, Potter luce bastante frenético, ella no entiende que le están diciendo, lo lamentable fue darse cuenta de lo que le querían advertir es cuando es derribada por un perro gigante negro que parecía el jodido Grim.

De todas las cosas.

Ella es arrastrada al sauce boxeador, su linda chaqueta es arruinada por los dientes del animal y la tierra, cuando la suelta, todo se vuelve más problemático de lo que pensó que sería.

Buen Merlín, el perro no resultar ser otro de que su tío Sirius Black. El bastardo resulta ser un animago, bueno al menos eso explica como escapo de Azkaban, pero ahora su duda es de porque espero hasta ahora.

Él se escabulle entre las sobras de este horrible lugar, el trió de idiotas ingresa de manera heroica a su rescate. Ahí se desata el caos en acusaciones, amenazas de muerte y la llegada de del profesor Lupin solo aviva la llama, desarma a todos. Ella ya esta harta, la estúpida rata no deja de retorcerse.

— ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? Si vas a matar alguien podrías hacerlo ya, porque estoy ansiosa por arrancarte la cabeza por arrástrame a este sucio e inmundo lugar y arruinaste mi hermoso abrigo de diseñador imbécil.

Todos se ven pasmados y con ciertos niveles de horror en sus caras que le hace rodar los ojos, menos Sirius quien se ríe como si todo este desastre fuera la cosa mas divertida.

Aun que si lo pone en perspectiva él a estado casi doce años pudriéndose en Azkaban, esto debe ser gracioso, supone.

— Eres como tu madre, sobrina, gracias a Merlín, considerando como es Lucius creo que debemos estar muy agradecidos.

El trió exclama su parentesco con sorpresa, puede entenderlo de la sangre sucia y Potter que fue criado por esos salvajes muggles, pero Weasley, debería al menos tener ese conocimiento. Querido Merlín esta rodeado de idiotas incompetentes.

— Es el primo de mi madre, inútiles.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Potter, es tan abierto emocionalmente, un hermoso color verde.

El ardor en su garganta la golpea de repente, la hace doblarse hacia el frente con una frenética tos, no hay donde esconderse, los pétalos caen de su boca, siente la mano de Potter sobre su espalda, eso solo agrava su estado, no entiende lo que dice Granger, esta casi segura de que esta preguntándole algo pero no puede concentrarse.

Aleja la mano de Potter de ella y termina escupir los pétalos rosados, su respiración se va calmando, necesita unos respiros más para tomar el control de su cuerpo de nuevo.

— Oh, señorita Malfoy…

Pronuncia con suavidad el profesor Lupin, puede ver su lastima en sus ojos y le corta de una sola vez, es lo ultimo que necesita en este momento.

— No lo quiero escuchar, ni un solo comentario sobre esto y seré yo quien los asesine a todos, ahora quiere oír esa explicación de porque fui arrastrada a este horrendo lugar.

Fue un buen momento para que su padrino entrara y desarmara al profesor Lupin. Sus ojos se clavan en los pétalos a su alrededor, hay algo indescifrable en su mirada. El ambiente se volvió mas tenso. Sin embargo logra convencer a su padrino de que no vuele a Sirius contra los dementores antes de dar su explicación de porque la trajeron ante este desastre, necesita saber a quien va destrozar por hacer que el trió de idiotas sepa de su enfermedad y arruinaran su chaqueta.

Siente un asco en haber tenido a un hombre tan patético en sus manos, cuando se arrastra por piedad, llamando amo Weasley, no puede evitar reírse del poco amor propio que tiene esa alimaña.

Su padrino le entrega la poción al profesor Lupin que resulta ser un hombre lobo, _fantástico, algo más, ¿Potter es la encarnación de Merlín?_ y Black se queda con él como buen perro leal que es.

Su padrino es felicitado por el ministro por su astucia y cuando nadie esta atento él la arrastra hacia afuera lejos de oídos curiosos para tener una charla seria sobre su enfermedad.

Se vuelve esquiva, lo menos que quiere es que sepa quien es ser que la hace expulsar los pétalos, le señala que solo son sentimientos infantiles que ya pasaran.

Puede ver su preocupación pero sabe que es en vano, ella superara a Potter fácil.

Cuando pasa por la enfermería es abordada por Granger y Potter quienes la arrastran hacia adentro preguntándole sobre que es eso de escupir flores.

— Honestamente comadreja no le explicaste nada a tus amigos sobre nuestro mundo —él se encoje en su lugar— es una enfermedad que tienes distintas escalas, es conocida como Hanahaki o la enfermedad del amor no correspondido, no me interrumpas Granger que no estoy de humor y estoy a esto de irme sin darte la información que quieres, bien, solo afecta a los sangre limpia, es casi como una alerta de que estas apunto de manchar el linaje familiar. Se presenta en tres etapas, los pétalos blancos son para un amor platónico o infantil, los rosados son cuando alguien te gusta mucho y las flores son lo peor, porque estas enamorado de una manera tan profunda que te matara lentamente enredándose por tus pulmones y garganta hasta que des tu ultimo aliento. 

Granger es una mezcla de fascinación y horror, Potter se ve preocupado.

— ¿Vas morir, Malfoy?

— No, esta persona solo me gusta, no creo que mis sentimientos se vuelvan mas grandes que eso, es un imbécil estoy plena de que me desencantare rápido de él.

— Es Nott.

Potter afirma de manera brusca, se ve algo molesto, bueno no puede culpar por ir a esa conclusión, Theo es un imbécil después de todo.

— Que parte de manchar el linaje familiar no entendiste, es un nacido de muggles o un mestizo, también si uno se fija en un muggle pero nunca estuve cerca de uno así que no. Ya les respondí, ahora, déjenme en paz.

Me alejo a pasos firmes con el mentón en alto.

El profeta tiene un día de campo por todo lo sucedido, nada más escandaloso que un encarcelamiento injusto, un no tan muerto supuesto héroe de guerra.

Fue llamada a los juicios como testigo, la rata hizo que le arruinaran su chaqueta favorita, se encargara de que no vuelva a ver la luz del maldito día.

Al terminar los juicios Black es declarado inocente, recibe una gran compensación por esos doce años de infierno y de paso consigue la custodia de Potter, quien tiene una gran sonrisa, gracias a Merlín que ya no le afecta tanto.

Conoce a su tía Andrómeda a lo lejos, que abraza a Black y a su prima Nymphadora quien tiene el cabello rosado. Sintió como madre la toma de la muñeca y la aleja de la escena alegre, sin embargo no llego tan lejos cuando se vio rodeada de unos brazos y sus pies estuvieron separados del suelo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, ya no sentía la mano de su madre.

— Gracias por la ayuda sobrina, si deseas desertar de la familia tu tío Sirius te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Soltó alegre cuando la bajo, sus padres se ven enojados, sobretodo su padre, él se ve furioso, pero supone que no hará nada considerando que están en el ministerio y están rodeados de aurores. Black solo los ignoro antes de besar su frente y darle otro abrazo.

— Si tienes dudas o deseas hablar con alguien de las flores también puedes venir.

Susurro antes de separarse, su padre la toma de los hombros de una manera un tanto brusca y la arrastra lejos de todos, tiene un pequeño vistazo de Potter antes de desaparecer en la chimenea.

.*.*.*.

_… Ella pasea por sus grandes jardines, donde crecía todo tipo de flores, un día ve a un joven de cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo y unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche con el que intercambia unas cuantas palabras, día tras día ellos se encuentran y hablan hasta que el sol cae, sin darse cuenta, la joven bruja se había enamorado de este chico…_

.*.*.*.

El volver a encontrarse con Potter antes del inicio escolar fue inesperado, rodeado de todos los Weasley pero también esta Black que se ve mucho mejor, quien les da una gran sonrisa antes de arrastrar a su ex profesor Lupin a su lado. Puede apreciar las mordidas amor que tiene en el cuello.

Observa a los hermanos mayores de Weasley, tiene que admitir que son guapos, nunca creyó ver a un Weasley tan bien formado, el entrenador de dragones es una cosita linda de ver.

Su padre tira de ella cuando no a separado la mirada de Weasley entrenador de dragones, mientras sube las gradas nota a Potter que se ve algo molesto, Sirius le da una palmada en la espalda y se ríe cuando Potter se sobresalta.

Su padre esta molesto cuando el clan Weasley se sientan frente a ellos.

Las veelas se pasean frente a ellos, es divertido ver el comportamiento de Weasley que casi se arroja de las gradas si no fuera por su padre quien lo agarra con fuerza, Potter para su sorpresa no cae bajo los efectos de ellas.

Luego arruga el ceño y gira para observarla, como si la analizara. Quiere reírse, Potter cree que ella es una veela, cree que sobrenaturalmente hermosa. Solo arquea un ceja con una sonrisa burlona y Potter voltea hacía enfrente rápido, pero puede ver lo orejas rosadas desde aquí.

Claro que la diversión y tranquilidad no puede durar, por supuesto que no. Todo se va a la mierda cuando aparecen los mortifagos, quienes torturan a los muggles que hay en la zona, se encoge detrás del árbol, intenta no concentrarse en los gritos de terror, su reencuentro con el trío dorado no es tan glorioso para Weasley. Solo les advierte por la seguridad de Granger. Ni ella sabe por que le nació advertirles. Ver la marca oscura en el cielo solo anticipa que este año va ser un desastre.

El torneo de los tres magos viene, Alastor Moody la incomoda de la manera intensa en que la mira, tiene un claro desprecio a los hijos de ex mortifagos que se resalta en cada clase que da.

Convierte a Theo en un hurón cuando este intenta atacar a Potter que estaba de espalda de él.

Es lo único que no le molesto de ese profesor loco.

Como es que no pudo prevenir que Potter de alguna manera terminaría en esto, será un milagro si sobrevive, ¿Por qué siempre es Potter? Merlín.

Quiere enloquecer cuando ve los dragones, su pecho se aprieta cuando Potter enfrenta el suyo, no tiene paz hasta que ya esta lejos de esa criatura escupe fuego.

El baile de Yule no debería ser un problema, pero lo es cuando escucha sobre que Potter quiere invitar a Cho Chang, se aleja de sus compañeros lo mas que puede antes de toser de manera descontrolada, termina arrodillada en un pasillo vacio, donde escupe unos lirios rojos, ya no hay vuelta atrás piensa mientras las lagrimas caen.

Ella esta jodidamente enamorada de Potter.

Es ahí donde la encuentra su padrino, arrodillada en el suelo con varias flores de lirio junto a ella.

Él la toma del brazo con delicadeza ayudándola a que se levante y prosigue a desaparecer las flores con un movimiento de varita, es llevada a su habitación, no podría describir como la miro, sus rasgos se había endurecido, solo cuando estuvieron fuera de la posible vista de otra persona él la abrazo, no se separo en un buen rato, como si temiera que al soltarla ella desapareciera, la calidez que siente hace que se desborde, termina llorando en sus brazos hasta que ya no hay lagrimas que derramar.

Su padrino se asegura de que este al día con sus pociones, no le faya ningún mes, mantiene mucho más la distancia del trío de oro.

Theo la lleva al baile de Yule, después de todo, es su prometido.

Al menos Chang fue del brazo de Diggory, eso le pone algo feliz y Potter se ve miserable, gira de la mano de Theo, preguntándose porque no pudo enamorarse de él como su madre lo hizo con su padre.

Diggory muere en la última tarea del torneo, quiere tirarse a llorar cuando escucha a Potter exclamar el regreso del señor oscuro, sabe que de eso ella no puede escapar, no de su familia.

Al finalizar, ella se arrastra hacia el tren, el ambiente es tenso, se acurruca contra Blaise mientras espera que el viaje sea mas largo hacia su hogar, por primera vez en años, ella no desea regresar.

Su padre casi no esta en su casa, sabe en donde esta metido, su madre finge que nada esta mal, Potter y Dumbledore son tachados de locos.

Las pociones la hacen estar casada, pero es mejor que ahogarse con esas flores infernales.

Su verano es horrible.

.*.*.*.

_… Lo que ella no sabía era que el joven, es solo un muggle, cuando lo descubrió a ella le dio igual, lo amaba y nada mas importaba. Pero cuando el padre de la joven bruja se entero de tal cosa, maldijo a su hija con lo que mas adoraba, las flores…_

.*.*.*.

Su quinto año no creyó que no podía ser horrible que los anteriores, pero lo es.

Viene en forma de una mujer sapo muy rosado, su irritación esta al limite, llega al punto de culminación en el partido de quidditch, cuando Theo compone esa canción para Weasley.

Theo hace gala de lo imbécil que es, uno de los gemelos y Potter se abalanza hacía él, intenta ayudar pero termina con el puño del gemelo contra su labio, trastabilla hacia atrás, todos se congelan, hay una mirada horrorizada de Ronald quien retrocede, reina el silencio en todo el lugar.

Esto le trae recuerdos, así es como termino con el ojo morado propinado por error por el Weasley mas joven.

— Lo siento Malfoy…

— No más que yo fotocopia.

Al igual que a su hermano menor les estrella el puño en su nariz, queda tendido en suelo, Theo se ríe junto a toda su casa, él siempre la arrastra a estas situaciones en donde ella es la que termina sangrando o con el jodido ojo morado, ya esta harta.

Así que porque no devolverle el favor.

Theo no tiene tiempo reaccionar cuan ella estrella su puño contra su nariz y queda igual de inconsciente que Weasley, las risas de su casa se apagan, Potter retrocede apenas cruzan miradas, solo sale del campo de juego hacia la enfermería.

Umbridge intenta reclutarla en su escuadrón, pero se niega, con la escusa de estar demasiado ocupada con los deberes, no va perder el tiempo persiguiendo a Potter y compañía.

Además de que odia ese maldito sapo rosa por herir a Potter, aun podía ver la marca en su mano.

El día que descubren su club secreto ella se cruza con él, cuando escucha los pasos de otros estudiantes toma a Potter de la túnica y lo arrastra a un pasadizo que esta segura que solo ella conoce, se quedan ahí hasta quien sea se haya ido.

— Malfoy.

— No digas nada, yo no te vi y tú no me viste.

Se aleja hacia la biblioteca.

Las primeras semanas de junio su padre es arrestado junto con los padres de sus amigos. Todo va en picada desde ahí.

.*.*.*.

_… Por cada día que pasaba las flores crecen en su interior, la mataban lentamente, ella solo tenia dos opciones se extirpaba los sentimientos por él o moría ahogada por las flores, ella eligió amar, ya que no le veía sentido vivir una vida sin amor, la madre de la joven bruja que era diestra en pociones logro crear algo para que se mantuviera viva por mas tiempo, no quería perder a su hija pero solo hizo que su exterior se fuera marchitando…_

.*.*.*.

Ahora no solo debe preocuparse porque las flores la maten, si no que también del señor oscuro destruya lo poco que ama, ella ya estaba condenada en el momento que la primera flor salió de sus labios, pero no dejara que su madre sea asesinada por el orgullo y las malas decisiones de su padre.

A finales del verano recibe la marca oscura, llora en su habitación sin consuelo, no sabia quien se veía mas marchita, su madre por todo lo ocurrido o ella misma consumida por las pociones que la desgastan día a día.

Su misión es estúpidamente letal, matar al mago más poderoso que ni el mismo señor oscuro pudo vencer, si una adolescente lo hará y de paso debe meter a mortifagos dentro de los terrenos de la escuela.

Excelente.

Potter la persigue por toda la escuela, siente sus ojos sobre si no podía relajarse ni un solo instante. Sus planes para asesinar a Dumbledore de manera indirecta fracasan.

Bell es estúpida por tocar el collar, el profesor Slughorn es aun más imbécil por darles alcohol a menores y termina envenenando a la comadreja.

Increíble.

El armario sigue sin lograr repararlo, no quiere fallar por su madre, no quiere que muera, Myrtle intenta consolarla siente como todo se derrumba a su alrededor.

Potter aparece en el momento mas inoportuno pero siempre es así con él.

Ya esta tan casada de todo, Potter de repente parece tener un interés por la comadreja hembra, cuando siente el ardor en su garganta comienza, se da cuenta que no había tomado su poción.

Es tan abrumadora la ola de emociones que vienen de manera violenta como las flores. Se derrumba en el suele del baño.

Que manera tan patética de morir en medio de una guerra.

Potter se acerca y la arrastra contra su cuerpo, es tan cálido, huele bien, es agradable.

No sabía en que momento Myrtle había comenzado a gritar.

Potter le pide el nombre de su enamorado, así puede mandar a buscar a esa persona. Se hubiera reído si no fuera porque las flores la están ahogando, cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más difícil respirar.

Potter esta llorando mirando a todos lados con desesperación, en busca de una solución milagrosa, el noble león.

Toma una de los lirios asegurándose que no están cubiertos con su sangre, su brazo tiembla intenta dársela a Potter pero no le esta mirando.

— Ha… Harry.

Pronuncia con dificultad, él la mira sorprendido, sus ojos se ven más verdes y brillantes por las lagrimas, con su mano libre toma la flor, él no suelta su mano.

— Draco —pronuncia con una suavidad.

Se ve tan pasmado, su nombre suena tan bien en sus labios, deja caer su cabeza contra su pecho mientras las flores siguen saliendo de su boca, la oscuridad la comienza a envolver, mientras que los latidos de Harry la hacen sentir tan calmada, es lo último que escucha cuando todo se vuelve oscuro.

.*.*.*.

_… el tiempo siguió pasando, se veía cada vez mas apagada, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo ella decidió confesar sus sentimientos al joven._

_Él la rechazo de la manera mas amable que pudo, ya que la veía como una gran amiga y verla en tal estado le ponía triste, ella se esforzó por sonreír ante su repuesta, sin embargo, las flores la reclamaron, se derrumbo en los brazos de él, sin poder evitarlo las flores comenzaron a salir de sus labios, estas flores estaban cubiertas de sangre._

_El chico grito por ayuda, ya no había nada que hacer. Ella en su último esfuerzo tomo una de sus flores que no tenían su sangre y se lo coloco sobre su oreja, indicándole que las flores son por él._

_Entonces ella murió, era una imagen triste pero a la vez hermosa según alguno de los aldeanos, una joven dama rodeada de flores._

_Los sollozos de Draco le hicieron cerrar el libro, lo dejo sobre la mesada y la abrazo._

_— Es muy triste padrino._

_— Lo se —respondió acariciando su espalda intentando brindarle calma, había un nudo en su garganta, odiaba esa enfermedad que había reclamado a su madre cuando olvido tomar su poción._

_— ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?_

_Beso su frete y limpio sus lágrimas._

_— Porque no siempre hay finales felices, Draco, así es la vida._

.*.*.*.


End file.
